Poison Ivy
Poison Ivy is the third episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars. Plot Gwen Tennyson is seen at her dorm at Friedkin University, the college that she has been attending for 3 years now. She is silently working on her projects, getting ready for class. Without warning, Kevin barges into her room, saying that Adwaita, one of Charmcaster's old enemies, is coming for her. Ben Tennyson is at a nearby coffee shop, trying to search up news about the attacks on the Extranet. He gets a call from Gwen about Adwaita, and that she needs his help. Ben, not remembering much about the sorceror, knows that he is dangerous and turns into Fasttrack to get to Friedkin. Fasttrack manages to make it to the college within eight minutes. Ben turns back to normal and goes to Gwen's dorm. He discusses that he wants to help her because if it's her fight, it's his as well. Gwen nods in agreement. Ben and Gwen head outside to see Adwaita using spells to conjure rock beasts. Gwen offers to hold them off while Ben transforms into Terraspin in an effort to make Adwaita meet his match. Terraspin, knowing some of Gwen's spells, makes an incantation to weaken the sorcerer. Adwaita seems to have had enough and escapes, saying that he wasn't there for Ben. Gwen tries to blast him down with mana beams, but it becomes too late. Ben reverts and says that they need to have a way to trap Adwaita so that the Plumbers can capture him. Gwen notices what Adwaita said and asks Ben to hold off on helping for a second. He does not agree with the request, as he wants to make sure that she doesn't make a death wish in fighting Adwaita. Gwen still declines the offer and heads to a secluded alley to call the sorcerer out. She does so and sees Adwaita with a second army of rock beasts. They fight, with the beasts proving too much for Gwen. Despite her orders, Ben shows up and transforms into Rath. Rath decimates the monsters until Adwaita confronts him face-to-face. He blasts Rath with a massive power spell that knocks Rath out and he reverts back into Ben. Gwen recovers and sees Ben on the concrete. She goes into the hole he was in and sees if he is okay. Ben says that he is fine, but he also says that Gwen needs to stop him, as he needs to recuperate before he can transform again. Gwen, thinking that she would not survive the battle, kisses Ben on the head and says goodbye before getting out of the crevice. Gwen goes to Adwaita, who is floating above her in a chair made of destroyed cars. The sorcerer says that Gwen was foolish for ever thinking that she could face him and survive. Angered, Gwen starts to summon her Anodite form. She says that she was tired of Adwaita and releases a beam of mana that severly damages him, causing him to crawl in pain. Ben wakes up and transforms into Feedback to fully absorb his power and blasts it right back at him, causing Adwaita to crumble into dust. Ben turns back to normal and sees Gwen laying down, tired from all the power she released. He picks her up and asks her to join his team that will fight the approaching armies of aliens. Gwen says that she can take her classes online, and that as for now, the galaxy is more important. Ben and Gwen proceed to shake hands. Major Events *Adwaita makes his The ''Omniwars debut, and is killed by Ben and Gwen at the end.' *Gwen joins the resistance. *Fasttrack, Terraspin, Rath, and Feedback make their The ''Omniwars debuts.' Omnimatrix IV Alien Debuts *Fasttrack (The Omniwars debut) *Terraspin (The Omniwars debut) *Rath (The Omniwars debut) *Feedback (The Omniwars debut) Characters *Gwen Tennyson (main character of this episode; first re-appearance) *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin (cameo; first re-appearance) Villains *Adwaita (first re-appearance; death) Aliens Used *Fasttrack (first re-appearance) *Terraspin (first re-appearance) *Rath (first re-appearance) *Feedback (first re-appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 1